Continued improvements in semiconductor process have produced device geometries so small that many millions of individual gates and/or structures are now fabricated on a single semiconductor chip. Such chips are associated with large current transients upon power up, and provide a significant challenge for even the most advanced power system.
Accordingly methods and apparatus that address the problems associated with power-up transients for semiconductor devices would represent a welcome addition to the art.